Daniel Kearney
"Dude, what if I blinked at the same time as someone else in the world. Would we know? Would the whole world implode? Like, the likelihood of that happening is common, isn't it? It's quite insane to think about. That there's someone on the other side of the world that momentarily closed his eyes to wet their eyes at the same time that I did. Haha." - Dan, while stoned to bits. Daniel Martin Kearney is an Irish demigod of the god Hermes. Though he hasn't been at camp long, he still made his way to becoming a cabin leader. He is usually calm and very laid-back. However, should the time come, he can be very stern and professional. Life before camp Daniel Kearney comes from quite a small Irish family. He has 3 mortal sisters. At the age of 10, Daniel’s mother let it slip that he is not a normal kid and that the powers that he has come from his “real father.” At the time, Daniel didn’t understand what it meant, only gathering that his father isn’t his father. Naturally, when Dan’s mortal father heard this, he went ballistic. When his mother realised what she had said, she tried to cover it up, but it had already sunk into Dan’s brain. Since then, his mortal father treated Dan as a stranger. He stopped speaking to him, stopped treating him as a son, and didn’t listen to any of his problems or accomplishments. Daniel wasn’t doing any better. When he realised that his mortal father wasn’t his real father, it sent down a spiral of distancing himself from his father also. At the age of 12, Daniel mustered up the courage to ask to know about his real father. His mother refused but he pestered her until she gave in. She told him of Hermes, but not how to find him. The only thing she told him about was Camp Half-Blood. More specifically, about how Camp Half-Blood can help him if he decided that he wanted it. Daniel didn’t want to leave his mother with her husband, but years later he knew that he wanted to know about his father. At the age of 15, due to Dan and his father being very distant, and forming an abusive relationship, Dan started to experiment with different kinds of drugs to cope with it. Of course, the first drug he tried was marijuana. He took a liking to it. It calmed him down and helped him concentrate on things more than usual. Over the years, he experimented with other drugs at parties, such as MDMA, LSD, etc. He liked them too. MDMA made him happier, and more energetic. LSD was too hard for him to even explain, but he thoroughly enjoyed it. Since he started experimenting with drugs, Daniel began going to different parties in Miami. During one of these parties, he met Stella Eilidh. The two hadn’t seen each other before but they seemed to bond due to both of them being part of an abusive household. Since then, the two have been partying together and became great friends over the years. During this time, and unbeknownst to anyone but him, Dan was claimed by Hermes, signified by the two snakes winding around a winged staff. At the age of 17 (shortly before his 18th birthday), Daniel left his home. After being claimed, he had to find out about his true parentage. He found Camp Half-Blood and proceeded to get ready and settle there. Life at camp While at camp, Dan often thinks of his mother back home, and his three sisters. When he arrived at the camp, it seemed surreal. The number of people that were there. The weird creatures that were around. When he arrived, he could swear that he saw a man that had horse’s body attached to him (later on he found out that it was Chiron). He spent a few months at the camp, finding out about himself, his true parentage, and what it is they do at the camp. The only person that he knew there was Stella. Since then, he has been training to fight, use his agility and his powers. WIP Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Cabin Leaders